LA REVANCHA DE LAS CHICAS
by SCRITTORE PASSIONE
Summary: Basado en la saga de "Las aventuras de Mike Bluer" de Silverwolf850. ¿Qué pasaría si durante un día entero Vulcan fuese el "esclavo" de todas las hembras.


**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS.**

Para celebrar este fin de año aquí os dejo este one-shot sobre el personaje de Vulcan, de Silverwolf850. Los que no conozcan las aventuras de la Patrulla Armoni no entenderan este fanfic.

* * *

 **LA REVANCHA DE LAS CHICAS.**

Habían pasado unos días desde la última batalla contra Absalón y sus secuaces.

 **EN CANTERLOT  
** Darkwing se encontraba en una sala poco amueblada, practicando magia con su maestra Luna. La princesa le estaba enseñando dos hechizos. Uno de ellos consistía en envolverse en sombras y desaparecer; el otro era parecido pero en su lugar el usuario se volvía intangible. La potrilla había realizado varios intentos fallidos.

—Ah. No lo consigo. Es muy difícil.

—En realidad no quería que practicásemos estos hechizos hasta que no fueses un poco más mayor, pero dada la amenaza del Imperio Celeste creo que es mejor que te los enseñé ahora.

—Pero… ¿Cuál es su finalidad? ¿Para qué sirven?

—Son de tipo defensivo. La **desaparición** te puede servir para pasar desapercibida entre las filas enemigas. El **ser intangible** te hará inmune a muchos ataques porque en ese estado golpearte será como golpear el viento, pero algunos tipos de magia pueden dañarte aun en ese estado.

—¿Y las armas? ¿Podrían dañarme las armas siendo intangible?

—Las convencionales no ni tampoco los tanques, quizás un arma mágica o un artefacto ancestral.

—…

—Basta de charla. Inténtalo otra vez.

Darkwing se concentró de nuevo, su cuerpo comenzó a desprender un aura grisácea que cada vez se volvía más oscura formando una especie de sombras. Por un momento parecía que esas sombras la iban a absorber pero de pronto desaparecieron y la potra cayó al suelo muy cansada.

—Aaaah, aaah, aaaah—jadeaba la potrilla.

—Mal y muy arriesgado. Estas forzando tus poderes en exceso. Hoy solo hemos practicado la desaparición. Lo de ser intangible será mejor dejarlo para después. Descansemos.

—No.

—Llevamos más de dos horas practicando y has forzado mucho tu magia. Hemos de parar.

—No, maestra Luna. Quiero seguir. Debo estar lista para combatir al Imperio.

—Sí pero…

—Pero nada. ¡Dije que lo haría y lo haré!—respondió testarudamente la niña.

 _«Llevamos más de dos horas. Me preocupa»_

Darkwing concentró energía de nuevo.

 _«Oh no. Ahora está usando mucho poder mágico y en su estado…»_ pensó Luna.

—¡PARA! ¡No uses tanta energía! ¡Ahora no tienes el bankai!

—…

—Detente ahora mismo, es una orden.

La potrilla no obedeció y siguió concentrando sus poderes al máximo. Por un momento parecía que esta vez iba a conseguirlo pero en el último instante cayó al suelo y perdió el conocimiento.

—¡DARKWING!

 _«Menos mal que tiene pulso. Solo se ha desmayado debido al sobreesfuerzo. Ha gastado demasiada energía en estas dos horas»_

Luna cargó a la potra en su lomo y la llevó a su habitación donde la acostó y la arropó en su cama. En el cuarto se encontraba Silver Lion durmiendo en su cestita y no notó la presencia de las yeguas.

 _«Ha sido culpa mía. No debí hacerlo. No debí forzarla tanto. ¿Cómo he podido? Espero que se reponga sin problemas. Será mejor que descanse»_ Luna se marchó cabizbaja del dormitorio.

Al cabo de unos minutos Rebeca entró en la habitación de Darwking quien seguía dormida.

 _«Bingo. La múrciela duerme. Pues dejemos que tenga un "lindo" despertar»_

 **En otro lugar.  
** Algunos miembros de la guardia real femenina que habían terminado su turno entraron a su vestuario para quitarse sus armaduras y cambiarse, pero en uno de los armarios- casilleros, el cual tenía una rajilla de mira, les esperaba una sorpresa.

 _«Oh sí. Venga. Quitaros esas armaduras que no me dejan ver vuestras curvas»_ pensó el espía.

Una de las chicas que salió de la ducha se acercó a dicho armario.

 _«Oh no. Que no venga aquí. ¿Entre todos los armarios tiene que escoger este?»_

La soldado iba a abrir su armario pero este no cedía.

 _«Carajos. Lárgate. No vas a abrir mi escondite»_

—Chicas. Mi armario-casillero está atascado. No se abre.

—A ver… déjame a mí.

 _«Otra. ¿Es moda o qué? Dejen mi escondite en paz»_

—Ayy. Si es que sois unas patosas las dos. Dejadme a mí.

 _«Otra. Ya van tres. Mmm, esa tercera tiene muy buenas curvas. Si alguna se girase podría verle los flancos»_

—Chicas, todas, no se abre.

—¿No habéis podido entre las tres? Bueno… puedo usar un hechizo para volar la puerta—mencionó una cuarta chica.

 _«¡Que bruta!»_

La cuarta guardia empezó a concentrar magia en su cuerno.

—¡Para! No hay nadie en este armario.

 _«Oh, oh. Lo he dicho en voz alta»_

—¿Habéis oído, chicas?

—El armario ha hablado.

—Los armarios-casilleros no hablan.

—Entonces es…

—¡UN ESPÍA!—gritaron a la vez todas las chicas.

Dos de las yeguas lanzaron un rayo combinado contra la puerta del armario que se abrió de golpe dejando caer al suelo a una determinada persona.

—¡VULCAN!—gritaron todas a coro.

—Je, je, je. Hola, chicas. No es lo que parece.

De pronto todas las yeguas agarraron a Vulcan y los sometieron contra la pared.

—Puedo explicarlo.

—De acuerdo. Empieza a explicar, sucio pervertido.

—Pues… estaba haciendo una ronda de vigilancia, eche un vistazo al armario y la puerta se cerró de golpe dejándome encerrado.

—Que excusa más pobre.

—¿Eso es todo lo que se te ocurre?

De pronto las chicas tiraron a Vulcan al suelo y comenzaron a golpearle.

—¡No es culpa mía! ¡Mike no quiso poner cámaras aquí!

—¿Qué?—de pronto las chicas dejaron de golpear a un maltrecho Vulcan.

—Hay cámaras de vigilancia por casi todo el palacio, pero Mike no quiso ponerlas en los vestuarios ni en los aseos. Si lo hubiese hecho ahora yo no tendría que meterme en un armario. No es culpa mía que estéis tan buenas.

—…

—Oh, oh, oh.

—…

—¡A CORRER!—Vulcan se levantó de golpe y salió corriendo atravesando la puerta sin abrirla. Habría que cambiarla por otra nueva. Las chicas se lanzaron a su persecución.

—Ven aquí, sucio pervertido.

—Te convertiré en chatarra para desguaces.

—Yo en comida para perros.

—Vas a estar lavando armaduras hasta que acabe la guerra contra el Imperio Celeste.

—Vas a ver la versión extendida de Dragon Ball Evolution.

—Y también la nueva película animación de Saint Seiya.

—Socorroooooooo.

 **Mientras tanto en la ciudad.**

Mike se encontraba paseando por Canterlot junto con sus padres, su hermanita y su novia Apple Bloom.

—Gracias por traerme—mencionó la poni terrestre.

—De nada, cariño—respondió la madre de Mike.

—Por fin pudimos venir todos juntos a Canterlot, hermano—Mencionó Pink Love.

—Je, je. Sí, hermanita.

—Es agradable poder pasar este tiempo juntos—mencionó el padre de Mike.

 _«Y también es agradable que la abuela y Big Mac me dejasen venir con los padres de Mike. Creí que se opondrían»_

De pronto una gran ráfaga de viento pasó de largo asustando al grupo.

—Papi, ¿Qué era eso?

Pero antes de que el eludido pudiese responder una segunda ráfaga se levanto, pero al igual que la primera solo duró un instante.

—Hijo ¿Has podido verlo?

—Sí, mamá. Mis reflejos son mejores que los vuestros.

—¿Y qué era?

—Era Vulcan siendo perseguido por varias yeguas furiosas. ¿Qué habrá hecho esta vez?

Mientras Apple Bloom cuchicheaba algo al oído de la pequeña Pink Love a espaldas de los demás. La pequeñita se acercó a su madre.

—¿Mami, ¿Podemos tomar un helado?

—Sí, buena idea para quitarnos el susto. ¿Conoces alguna heladería, hijo?

—Sí, mamá. Conozco varias.

 _«Je, je, je. Así no soy yo quien peca de caprichosa. Gracias, enana»_ pensó Apple Bloom mirando a Love.

 **Entretanto.**

—¡Socorroooooooo! ¡Ayudaaa!

—No corras, miserable.

—Sucio pervertido.

—Lo vas a pagar muy caro.

 **EN LA HABITACIÓN DE DARKWING  
** La niña se había despertado y fue al aseo. Al mirarse al espejo se sobresaltó.

—AAAAAAAAAAH. ¿QUÉ ES ESTO? ¿Por qué estoy así?

La potrilla tenía la piel teñida de rosa pálido y su crin era blanca.

 _«Mmm. Me temó que ya sé quién es la culpable»_

—¡REBECA, ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!—grito la potrilla.

Los gritos de la niña despertaron a Silver Lion que estaba durmiendo en su cestita. El pequeño león fue al baño a ver a su ama.

—Eeeeiii. ¿Quién eres tú? Esta es la habitación de mi amita.

—Esa soy yo.

—¿Tú? ¿Tú eres Darkwing? Pero… no te pareces a mi amita—el leoncito parecía confundido, se acercó a la niña y la olfateó—Mmm, el olor nunca miente. ¡Sí, eres mi amita!

—Al fin te fijaste.

—Pero… ¿De qué vas disfrazada?

—No estoy disfrazada.

—¿Es un nuevo estilo?

—No.

—Entonces ¿Por qué…?

—Por culpa de cierta potrilla malvada que me las a pagar.

En ese momento Sherry entró en la habitación. Al fijarse en la escena se tiró al suelo partiéndose de risa.

—Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.

—No tiene gracia—protestó la potrilla.

—Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja. ¿Qué no? Ja, ja, ja. Tendríais que… ja, ja… veros juntos. Ja, ja, ja. Simba y la pantera rosa. Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.

—Mmm. ¿La pantera rosa? ¿La de los comics? Pues ahora que lo dices así pintada tienes un aire a ella, amita. Ji, ji, ji, ji.

—¿Tú también, Lion?—Darkwing se miró al espejo y tuvo que admitir que de no ser por sus alas entre su constitución física de sombría y su nuevo colorido realmente se parecía a la pantera rosa. Al final incluso la niña soltó una risita contagiada por sus amigos.

 **EN LA CIUDAD  
** Vulcan había sido atrapado por las chicas, casualmente se encontraron con Eye Fox y Ghost quienes estaban de compras.

—Aaaayyy. Vulcan, eres incorregible—comentó Fox.

—Pero no hice nada malo. Solo les miraba sus preciosas curvas, sus flancos y sus lindos cul…—antes de que pudiese acabar Fox le dio un golpe en la cabeza con su arco.

—¿Qué haréis con él, chicas?—preguntó la poni fantasma.

—Aaaaah—se asustaron las yeguas—¿Y tú de dónde sales?

—Pero si he estado con Eye Fox todo el tiempo, además estaba justo delante de vosotras.

—¿En serio? No te vi.

—Yo tampoco.

—Ni yo.

—Creo que no te vimos ninguna de nosotras.

Ghost dio un suspiro.

—¿Me puedo ir ya?

—No. Tú te vienes al infinity. A sufrir tu justo castigo—respondió Fox.

Entre todas se llevaron al semental a la nave, donde Fox le sujetó a una camilla del laboratorio por medio de unos agarres metálicos.

—Fox, compañera. ¿Qué vas a hacer?—interrogó el semental medio asustado.

—Mike y yo Llevamos mucho tiempo intentado mejorar tu programación para que no seas un pervertido, desgraciadamente aun no hemos encontrado una solución. Asique se me ha ocurrido una alternativa.

—¿Qué?

Las chicas se miraron extrañadas.

—Te dejaré ir si accedes a que instale este programa en tu cerebro—Fox le mostró una especie de CD pero era muy pequeño.

—¿Qué es?

—El precio que has de pagar para que estas yeguas no te conviertan en chatarra.

 _«No sé por qué pero sospecho que Fox llevaba bastante tiempo trabajando en ese programa a espaldas de la patrulla»_ pensó Ghost.

—Eeeii. Un segundo. Esto hay que discutirlo. No podemos dejar irse tranquilamente a este pervertido solo por instalarle un programa de no sé qué función—mencionó una de las yeguas.

—¿Qué programa ni que Reality Show? Llevémosle al desguace para que le desmonten.

—Es mejor ponerle a ver la versión extendida de Dragon Ball Evolution.

Las soldados se pusieron a discutir entre ellas y mientras Ghost se acercó a su compañera y se la llevó aparte.

—Dime la verdad, Fox. Ese programa no ha salido de la nada.

—Claro que no. Llevo trabajando en él durante tres meses. Aunque lo que quería era eliminar el instinto pervertido de Vulcan pero…

—Pero no lo conseguiste y pensaste en ese programa. ¿Qué es exactamente?

—Solo le durará 24 horas.

—Pero… ¿En qué consiste…?

—Pues en...

—Ja, ja, ja. ¿En serio? Hazlo.

Vulcan intentó usar su modo fuerza para romper las ataduras y escapar, pero no lograba activar sus habilidades especiales.

 _«Mierda. Ahora recuerdo que Mike adaptó estos amarres para eliminar nuestros poderes en caso de que alguno se descontrolase o fuese sometido por los celestes»_ pensó Vulcan.

Mientras una de las chicas se acercó a Fox.

—Vale. Hemos decidido instalar el programa. Confiamos en ti.

—Gracias—comentó Fox acercándose a Vulcan.

—…—el semental miraba dudoso a su compañera.

—Bueno… Vulcan, las chicas han decidido el castigo del programa.

—¿Y yo qué? ¿Mi opinión no cuenta?

—… Pues… Mmm, no debería contar porque eres un pervertido pero… vale. ¿Prefieres esto o ser pasto para algún desguace?

—… Esto… yo… bueno… Instaladme lo que sea.

—Conforme—respondió la arquera procediendo a instalar el programa en el sistema de Vulcan.

De pronto los ojos-visores del semental se apagaron.

—¡Slave!—gritó Eye Fox.

Los ojos del semental se encendieron completamente amarillos, este tenía la mirada perdida. Ghost y las otras chicas se miraban extrañadas.

—¿Me oyes, Vulcan?

—Afirmativo, ama Eye Fox.

 _ **El semental hablaba con la voz de los droides de batalla de Star Wars. Esta manera hablar era un efecto secundario de su nueva programación, y por lo tanto todo esto se normalizará cuando finalicen los efectos del programa diseñado por Eye Fox.**_

—Desde ahora obedecerás sin cuestionar nada todas las órdenes que te dé cualquier chica.

—Afirmativo, ama.

—¿En serio? Vulcan, canta una canción—mencionó una de las chicas.

—Afirmativo, ama.

— _ **Pero miran como giran las bolas en el bingo, pero como giran las bolas en el bingo; giran y giran y giran sin parar. La próxima bolita a mí me ha tocaaaar.**_

Las chicas tuvieron que taparse los oídos.

—Aaaay. Es insoportable.

—¿Por qué le pediste que cantará, tonta?

—¿Yo qué sabía?

—¡Vulcan, para!

—Giran y Giran… Afirmativo, ama. Vulcan dejar de cantar.

—… ¿Por qué hablas de esa manera de repente?—se sorprendió Fox.

—No saberlo.

—Túmbate en la camilla y no hables.

Vulcan se tumbo y Eye Fox procedió a examinarle.

 _«Al parecer el programa no solo le ha afectado al tono de voz, también al vocabulario. Pero su vocabulario no estaba alterado cuando cantaba, me pregunto por qué será, quizás porque fue un acto de obediencia, o quizás el programa no afecte a la capacidad de cantar. Habría que hacer muchas pruebas pero no hay tiempo dado que mañana se le hablan pasado los efectos. Mejor que las chicas se ocupen de él, yo hoy no tengo ganas de líos porque para un día que tenemos sin ataques del imperio…»_ pensó la poni arquera.

—Todo vuestro, chica. ¿Vienes Ghost?

—Sí.

—Aaaah, otra vez. Chica, te pega bien el nombre de Ghost—mencionó una de las soldados.

—como castigo por ser un pervertido vas a limpiar los vestuarios femeninos tú solo.

—Y luego limpia también nuestras armaduras.

—Y después los baños de todo el palacio real.

—Afirmativo en los tres casos, amas.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto en el palacio.**

Darkwing se encontraba en la habitación de Rebeca.

—No lo niegues. Sé que fuiste tú.

—Ja, ja, ja, ja. Pero si estás muy guapa. Ja, ja, ja.

—Te voy a convertir en pisto para gallinas.

—Suponiendo que me cojas—Rebeca salió de la habitación siendo perseguida por su rival.

—Para. No huyas, cobarde.

—Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.

* * *

 **DIEZ MINUTOS DESPUÉS**

Mike, su familia y Apple Bloom disfrutaban tranquilos en la terraza de una heladería. Los tres jóvenes pidieron cada uno un helado, mientras que el padre de Mike se pidió una horchata y la madre un café solo. En esto una ventisca que pasó cerca de ellos derramó el café de la madre.

 _«Hoy es el día de las persecuciones. Ahí va Rebeca siendo perseguida por alguien. Un momento. ¿Quién era el perseguidor? Quizás fuese un celeste»_

—Disculparme un segundo. Vuelvo en seguida—comentó Mike saliendo volando a toda velocidad.

—¡Mike, vuelve aquí!—le reprochó su novia pero él ya se había marchado, bajo la atenta y no conforme mirada de los demás.

—¿A dónde va mi hermano mayor?

—Tranquila, cariño. Regresará enseguida—tranquilizó su madre.

—Si cuando Mike y yo seamos mayores algún día me quedo viuda nunca más me emparejaré con un héroe de Equestria, es que no paran quietos.

El padre de Mike se atragantó de pronto con la horchata y parte del último sorbo le salió por la nariz.

—Mami ¿Qué quiere decir viuda?

—Es algo que te explicaré cuando crezcas. Dentro de… unos… 20 años. Y tú, Apple Bloom, no hagas bromas de ese tipo delante de mi niñita.

—Perdón.

—Ah, entonces… ¿Lo de viuda era un chiste? No lo pillo—comentó inocentemente Love.

Entretanto Mike ya había logrado alcanzar a ambas corredoras debido a su gran velocidad, pero al ver que la supuesta celeste era Darkwing se tranquilizó y luego se enfadó.

—Asique era una falsa alarma. ¿Sabéis el susto que me habéis dado?

—Mike, por favor, no te enfades—pidió Rebeca.

—Nosotras no te dijimos nada—argumentó la sombría.

—No te reconocí, Darkwing. Creí que alguien perseguía a Rebeca.

—Creíste mal.

—Dejadme tranquilo. Yo me regreso con mis padres, tontas—respondió el potrillo marchándose volando, mientras las dos potrillas le observaban irse enfadado.

—Aaayy. Pues nada, a esperar a que se le pase. ¿Cómo se quita está pintura?

—No lo sé, es indeleble. Quizás con magia.

—¿Cómo sabías que estaba durmiendo?

—No lo sabía, simplemente tuve suerte. ¿Crees que Mike este muy molesto?

—No. Eso fue una rabieta. ¿Un batido de chocolate?

—Sí.

Ambas potrillas se marcharon.

* * *

 **En el castillo de Canterlot**

Vulcan estaba limpiando uno de los baños cuando se apareció Blueblood.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, chatarra?

—Vulcan recibir órdenes. Limpiar baños.

—¿En serio? Pues cuando termines ve a limpiar mi casa.

—Orden no confirmada. Usted tener _"herramienta"_ pequeña pero no ser hembra.

—¿Que tengo qué? ¿Cómo te atreves, estúpida chatarra?

—No ser ese el nombre de Vulcan. Usted dejar que Vulcan trabaje tranquilo.

—¡ESTUPIDO ROBOT!

—Sujeto ser grosero, ser basura. Vulcan tirar la basura.

De pronto el robot cogió al principejo mientras este chillaba y lo llevó hasta un contenedor de basura donde lo arrojó.

—Vulcan perder mucho tiempo. Ir a terminar trabajos.

El semental tardó un rato en limpiar los baños, los vestuarios femeninos y las armaduras de la guardia femenina, cuando estaba haciendo este último trabajo le abordó Celestia.

—Vulcan. ¿Qué haces con esos uniformes?

—Vulcan limpiar.

—¿Limpiarlos? ¿Por qué?

—Amas ordenarlo.

—¿Amas? ¿Amar a quién?

—Amas ordenar a Vulcan limpiar uniformes.

—… Hoy estás más tonto de lo normal. Pues cuando termines ven a mi cuarto a darme un masaje de cascos.

—Afirmativo, ama.

Al cabo de una hora Celestia estaba sentada en su cama y Vulcan arrodillado en el suelo masajeándola los cascos delanteros.

—Oh, sí. Que delicia.

—¿Gustarle mis servicios?

—Sí.

—Vulcan alegrase por ello.

De pronto entró Luna en la habitación de su hermana.

—Cely. ¿Qué haces? ¿Y qué hace aquí este pervertido?

—No sé qué le pasa hoy pero está muy servicial.

—¿En serio?

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Vulcan obedecer a las hembras.

Celestia y Luna intercambiaron una mirada.

—¿En serio?—se interesó Luna.

—Afirmativo.

—… Bueno… pues… entonces…

Diez minutos después ambas princesas estaban en la misma habitación viendo una película mientras comían palomitas de maíz. El semental estaba a su lado abanicándolas. 5 minutos después la diversión de las princesas fue interrumpida porque las avisaron para una reunión.

—Bien, eso es todo. Puedes irte.

—Afirmativo, ama Celestia. Vulcan marcharse.

Como de momento no le quedaban más tareas que hacer el semental se fue a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, pero en una cafetería se encontró con dos potrillas.

—Eeeeiii, Vulcan.

—¿Quién llamar?

—Soy yo. A tu espalda.

El robot se dio la vuelta y vio a Darkwing junto con Rebeca en una terraza de una heladería.

—Buenas tardes.

—Darkwing y yo estamos algo justas de dinero. ¿Podrías pagar tú la cuenta de los batidos? Te lo devolveremos después—mencionó Rebeca pero al no ser una orden el robot no reaccionó.

—¿Vulcan?—se extrañó la sombría.

—¿Estas sordo? Paga los batidos.

—Afirmativo, ama. Pagar batidos.

—¿En serio? ¿Así sin más? Normalmente no eres tan generoso y menos con el dinero.

—… Pagar batidos.

Las dos niñas se apartaron un poco.

—¿Qué le pasa a este, Rebeca?

—No lo sé pero está más tonto de lo normal.

—… Vulcan… ¿Vas a... hacer todo lo que te digamos?—interrogó la sombría.

—Afirmativo.

—… ¿En serio? Pues paga los batidos y después cómpranos un helado.

—Afirmativo, ama Darkwing.

Seguidamente las chicas se pusieron a comerse un delicioso helado ya pagado. Vulcan se había marchado después de pagar la cuenta de ambas menores. A Blueblood que había acudido a la heladería para quitarse el susto de ante le llamó la atención el aspecto de Darkwing y se acercó a ambas menores.

¿Quién eres tú?... Un momento… Eres la apestosa sombría. La consentida de mi tía Luna. Ja, ja, ja, ja. No estamos en carnaval.

—Un segundo. ¿Cómo te atreves? Entérate. Con Darkwing solo me meto yo. ¿Entendido? Solo yo tengo derecho a molestarla, porque soy su rival—saltó Rebeca.

 _«Mmmm. ¿Me está defendiendo o se justificando a si misma?»_ pensó la sombría.

—¡Cállate, mocosa. O te daré un sopapo.

—No quiero callar… aaaah—Rebeca se palpó la cara al recibir una bofetada del príncipe.

Darkwing reaccionó levantándose de golpe pero entonces notó que varios otros clientes se habían situado detrás del agresor, este al ver algunas sombras en el suelo se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con varias caras de reproche.

— _No tiene derecho a tratar así a unas niñas._

— _Solo son dos potrillas, dejadlas en paz._

Blueblood miraba asombrado. A su alrededor se habían concentrado varios clientes y algunos camareros y no solo de la heladería, también de otras terrazas cercanas. Lo más curioso es que además de plebeyos también había nobles pero incluso estos últimos parecían molestos con él. De pronto se acercó al principejo una yegua unicornio, esta tenía el lomo lila, crines rojas, ojos amarillo claro, cascos rosas, su cutie mark era una esmeralda. Su cabello estaba concentrado en un moño y su cola en una coleta.

—No puede ser. Tú eres… —antes de que el principejo pudiese terminar de hablar recibió una bofetada por parte de la yegua.

—Discúlpate con estas niñas. ¡Ahora!

—Tú no me ordenas. Se lo diré a mis tías.

—Por culpa de tipejos como tú toda la aristocracia de Canterlot tiene mala fama. ¿Vas a recurrir a las princesas? Perfecto. Aprovecharé para decirles que pegaste a una niña, seguro que les va a hacer mucha gracia, además tengo testigos. ¿Quieres una segunda bofetada?

—… No.

—Pues discúlpate.

— _Eso, discúlpate, bruto._

— _No se trata así a unas niñas._

Al final el principejo tuvo que pedir perdón a las menores, aunque sus disculpas sonaron forzadas. Seguidamente se fue de allí refunfuñando.

—Gracias por ayudarnos—mencionó Rebeca.

—De nada, señorita Rebeca.

—¿Sabe quién soy?

—Claro, Rebeca, de la Patrulla Armoni. ¿Quién no conoce a ese grupo? Y si no me equivocó y a pesar de su nuevo look, usted debe de ser la señorita Darkwing, la princesa Luna me habló de usted.

—Pero… ¿Quién es usted?—preguntó la sombría.

—Oh, ¿Dónde están mis modales? Soy la baronesa Polished Gemstone.

—¿Gemstone? Mi maestra me habló un poco de ustedes. Los Gemstones llevan mucho tiempo sirviendo a la corona solar.

—Sí, hemos sido devotos de la princesa Celestia durante más de 30 generaciones.

—¿Y de Luna?

—Mis antepasados no llegaron a conocerla debido a su antiguo exilio.

—… Entiendo.

Polished se volvió a uno de los camareros.

—Por favor, tráigame la cuenta de las niñas y la mía. He de irme.

—Lo de las señoritas ya esta pagado y en cuanto a usted invita la casa.

—¿Seguro? No es necesario.

—Insisto.

—Muchas gracias—la aristócrata volvió a mirar a las potrillas—Adiós, señoritas. Si veis a Celestia recordarla que en tres días tiene una reunión del claustro de profesores de la academia de magia de Canterlot.

—¿Usted es profesora?

—Sí, señorita Rebeca, de historia. Cuídense.

Gemstone se marchó.

—Lo nunca visto. Una aristócrata no cretina, bueno… aparte de las princesas.

—Como dije mi maestra me habló de ella. Y ya en serio, Rebeca. ¿Cómo me quito esta pintura?

—Ya te dije que no lo sé. Tal vez Twilight o las princesas conozcan algún hechizo.

* * *

 **DOS HORAS DESPUÉS.**

En su habitación Darkwing se bañaba con ayuda de la princesa Luna, esta última intentaba quitarle la pintura a su discípula con un producto especial.

—Aaaaah. Este jabón escueceeee.

—Cierra los ojos. Es un producto específico. Una mezcla de gel, champú y algunas pociones limpiadoras.

—… Al menos se está quitando este tinte o lo que sea. Gracias, maestra.

—… Ah. Escucha, creo que te debo una disculpa. Te forcé mucho está mañana durante el entrenamiento.

—De eso nada. Me aconsejó descansar y yo no la hice caso. Además usé mis poderes al máximo, no pude canalizarlos correctamente porque no me auto-controlé.

—¿No estás enfadada?

—¿Con usted? No, maestra. ¿Cómo podría? En todo caso lo estaría conmigo misma pero no con vos. Fui yo quien lo hizo mal. En los combates contra el imperio normalmente no cometo errores tan tontos como desperdiciar de golpe la mayor parte de mi energía mágica. Supongo que me deje llevar por la emoción del momento.

—… Sal. Te secaré.

La niña salió de la bañera y Luna la envolvió en una toalla para que no se enfriará. Seguidamente la princesa aplicó un hechizo de secado. Al cabo de unos segundos la potrilla estaba completamente seca y se quitó la toalla.

—Maestra, en serio. La responsable fui yo. Además…

—¿Sí?

—Yo…

—¿Qué, pequeña?—Luna levantó tomó suavemente la barbilla de Darkwing levantándola la cabeza lentamente. De pronto la niña la abrazó.

—¡Yo la quiero mucho, princesa!

—Darkwing.

—Usted no es solamente mi maestra. Es prácticamente como mi madre, es lo más parecido que tengo a una mamá.

Ambas yeguas estaban abrazadas entre ellas. Luna se separó un poco sin llegar a soltarse para mirar fijamente a la su estudiante.

—Darkwing, tú también eres para mí como una hija, eres mi niña. Por eso no quiero que te pase nada malo.

—Lo sé. Discúlpeme por asustarla. Procuraré ser más cuidadosa la próxima vez, digo, ¿Aun me seguirá entrenando?

—Sí pero de forma más moderada.

—Vale.

* * *

Mike estaba enseñándoles a su familia y su novia el interior del palacio, pero se les hizo tarde. Los adultos dijeron que debían regresar a Ponyville antes de que anocheciese, pero el potrillo les propuso quedarse todos en el palacio hasta mañana.

—Hijo, este palacio no es nuestro.

—No creo que nos pongan pegas, mamá. Podría hablar con Celestia, ella seguramente aceptaría y también Luna.

—Te recuerdo, hijo, que Apple Bloom tiene que regresar con su familia. Además tu madre y yo no queremos molestar.

—Yo si quiero molestar—soltó de pronto la pequeña Pink Love, todos miraron a la niña—¿Qué? Quiero quedarme aquí esta noche antes de regresar mañana al pueblo.

—Hija, no seas caprichosa—le regañó su madre.

—Quiero quedarme. ¡Quiero quedarme! ¡Quiero quedarme! ¡Quiero quedarme! ¡Quiero quedarme!—repetía una y otra vez la potrilla mientras daba saltitos al estilo Pinkie Pie.

—Hija, por favor, para—mencionó su padre.

—Quiero quedarme. ¡Quiero quedarme! ¡Quiero quedarme! ¡Quiero quedarme! ¡Quiero quedarme!

—Yo también quiero—intervino Apple Bloom ganándose las miradas de reproche de ambos adultos—¿Qué? Nunca he dormido en un palacio. Podríamos mandar un aviso a mi familia para que no se preocupen.

—Quiero quedarme. ¡Quiero quedarme! ¡Quiero quedarme! ¡Quiero quedarme! ¡Quiero quedarme!—la pequeña Love seguía dando saltitos.

Los dos adultos trataron de parar a su hija pequeña pero esta no estaba dispuesta a ceder fácilmente y seguía saltando de un lado a otro y repitiendo la misma frase una y otra vez; Apple Bloom se río ante tal situación mientras que Mike solo dio un suspiro. La pequeña potrilla parecía disfrutar con todo aquello como si para ella fuese un juego.

En esto apareció la princesa Luna detrás del grupo.

—Hola Mike y a todos.

Todos se volvieron a mirar a la princesa salvo la pequeña Love que parecía disfrutar de su "juego".

—Hola, princesa Luna. Quiero quedarme. ¡Quiero quedarme! ¡Quiero quedarme!—saludo Love sin dejar de saltar.

—No te entiendo, pequeña. ¿En dónde quieres quedarte?—se interesó la yegua alicornio.

—Quiero quedarme. ¡Quiero quedarme! Quiero que nos quedemos todos a pasar la noche aquí.

—Hija, para ya—le reprendió su padre.

—No la haga caso, princesa. Son cosas de niñas pequeñas—se intentó justificar la madre de Love.

Luna se encogió de hombros.

—Si quieren quedarse a pasar la noche quédense.

—Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiií—la pequeña dejó de dar saltos y corrió a abrazar a Luna.

—Con una pequeña condición, dentro de una hora cenaremos Celestia y yo y quiero que todos ustedes asistan también a la cena.

—No queremos molestar—respondió la madre de Mike y Love.

—Entonces no falten a cenar. Ahora me retiró.

La princesa se marchó.

—Tendremos que mandar un aviso a mi familia en la granja.

—Pink Love, te estás volviendo muy caprichosa.

—No tanto, mami. Nunca he dormido en un palacio y quería probar.

* * *

 **UNA HORA DESPUÉS**

Celestia, Luna, Mike, sus padres, Apple Bloom y Pink Love se encontraban en el comedor real cenando juntos, también estaban presente Darkwing y Rebeca quienes comprobaron que a Mike ya se le había pasado el enfado. El potro usando su estatus de príncipe había mandado un mensajero pegaso a Ponyville para avisar a la familia Apple de que su novia se quedaría a dormir en el palacio. El potro en ocasiones había comido o cenado con ambas princesas, debido a que dada la amenaza de los celestes él pasaba mucho tiempo en el palacio participando en la organización de las tropas; pero para las dos potrillas y los padres de Mike aquel era un ambiente nuevo, las dos pequeñas estaban emocionadas; pero los dos adultos no estaban seguros de cómo comportarse ante las dos princesas ni cómo dirigirse a ellas, y dichas dudas les generaba cierta inseguridad y por tanto cierto malestar.

De pronto entró cierto semental en el comedor con un traje de mucama y se puso a servir la cena. De primero había una menestra, de segundo patatas con bechamel, y de postre varios tipos de fruta y algunos dulces.

—¿Vulcan? ¿Qué estás haciendo?—se sorprendió Mike. Salvo las princesas todos se quedaron extrañados del comportamiento del semental.

—No molestar. Vulcan servir cena.

—¿Por qué?

—Ama Luna ordenarlo.

 _«¿Luna se lo ordenó? Mmm, seguro que le hizo algo»_ pensó el potrillo.

—Pues nada. Tú sigue a lo tuyo.

—Seguir, seguir—Vulcan comenzó a servir el primer plato.

—¿Tú por qué hablas tan raro?—se interesó Love.

—Ser por nueva programación de Vulcan.

 _«¿Nueva programación? Mmm, mmm. Un momento ¿Acaso Fox ha usado ese programa? Bueno… el efecto se le pasará mañana. Asique el programa afecta secundariamente al habla y al albedrio. Eye Fox no debió probarlo sin mí»_ pensó Mike.

—Eeeii. Princesa Luna ¿Qué se siente al ser princesa? Debe de ser divertido estar rodeada de lujos y sirvientes que te mimen—soltó de pronto Love bajo la mirada insegura de sus padres.

—Bueno… no todo es tan sencillo. Pese a ciertos tópicos que se digan en los cuentos, el ser princesa es un trabajo a tiempo completo. Tienes que tomar decisiones cuyos resultados afectan a mucha gente—respondió la aludida.

—Y el más mínimo error que cometas puede ser muy negativo tanto para ti como para los demás—añadió Celestia.

—Como ven mi hija es un poco curiosa.

—No se preocupe, señora, relájese. Yo soy maestra y como tal la digo que una niña sin curiosidad es un caso muy grave.

Vulcan comenzó a retirarse pero en ese momento Mike le susurro algo a su hermana en la oreja.

—Eiii, Vulcan.

El semental se paró en seco mirando a la pequeña potrilla.

—Retírate a la pata coja mientras maúllas como un gatito.

—Afirmativo, ama.

Vulcan se puso a dar saltos a tres patas mientras maullaba. De haber ido cargado con varios platos se le hubiesen roto pero afortunadamente ahora iba sin carga. Mike se partió de risa al igual que las tres niñas.

—Je, je, je. Muy buena eso, Love—reconoció Apple Bloom.

—Ji, ji. Mi hermano me lo sugirió.

—Ja, ja, ja. No me pude contener.

—Ja, ja. Ha estado bien—mencionó Darkwing.

—Ja, ja, ja, ja. Bien pensado—admitía Rebeca.

 _«Primero un interrogatorio y ahora mis hijos se ponen en plan graciosos. Ay, ¿Qué van a pensar de nosotros?»_ pensó sonrojada la madre de Mike y Love.

 _«Dirán que si estamos locos o no nos sabemos comportar»_ pensó el semental adulto intentando concentrarse en su comida.

En ese momento las puertas del comedor se abrieron de golpe mostrando a Blueblood quien se veía muy molesto.

—Tías, vengo a informarles de… ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?

—…—Todos miraron al príncipe.

—Disculparme. He de hablar un momento con mi sobrino—la alicornio blanca se levantó de la mesa y se acercó al príncipe, quien estaba situado frente a la entrada.

—Tía, vengo a presentar una denuncia contra la baronesa Gemstone por…

—Por el hecho de que Darkwing ya le explicó a Luna lo sucedido y luego mi hermana me informó a mí.

—… No os creáis lo que os diga esa murciélago. La cuestión es…

—Es que…—Celestia se acercó al oído de Blueblood—Que tú tienes que elegir. O te marchas de aquí en absoluto silencio; o te pongo a trabajar, hablo en serio.

Blueblood tragó saliva. Seguidamente el príncipe hizo una reverencia a su tía y salió en silencio de la sala. Cely volvió con el grupo.

—Disculpadme por la interrupción. Mi sobrino necesitaba hacerme una consulta.

La cena siguió normal. Seguidamente Pink Love y sus padres se hospedaron en una habitación cedida por Luna. Mike tenía su propio cuarto en el palacio pero prefirió quedarse con su familia. A Apple Bloom la cedieron otra habitación al lado.

—Indiscreciones y más indiscreciones. Espero que las princesas no estén demasiado molestas con nosotros.

—Je, je. Ellas no son tan serias, mamá.

—Mi hermano tiene razón, son divertidas—respondió Love dando saltos en la cama—Esta cama es muy buena para saltar, en la casa no es tan divertido.

—Hija, ahí tenemos que dormir todos. Por favor, bájate.

—Espera, papá. Que antes me toca a mí—Mike se unió a su hermana y ambos acabaron saltando en la cama que era muy grande. Los padres intercambiaron una mirada.

De pronto entró Apple Bloom en la habitación.

—Hola, vine a desearles buenas noches y… Eeeei, no vale. No me avisasteis—respondió la potrilla terrestre sumándose a los saltos.

—Y ya van tres—protestó la yegua adulta.

En ese momento entró Darkwing en la habitación.

—Luna me ha pedido que les diga que… Eeeei, yo también quiero—respondió la sobria subiéndose en la cama. Ahora eran cuatro los potrillos saltadores.

—Darkwing, por favor, tú no. Pon orden a esos tres—pidió el padre de Mike.

—No me harían caso y es divertido. Ah, les decía que Luna me dijo que mañana desayunaran con ella y su hermana, al parecer ambas se divirtieron mucho durante la cena.

—¿Qué?—se extrañaron ambos adultos.

Ambos adultos se miraron entre ellos. O sea que las princesas no estaban molestas. ¿Se habían divertido cenando con ellos?

Seguidamente Luna entró en el cuarto.

—¿Qué es ese ruido que se oye aquí?... Me apunto.

Seguidamente Luna se puso a dar saltos en la cama junto con los cuatro potrillos. Los padres de Mike alucinaban con el hecho de que una princesa adulta reaccionase así en vez de llamarles la atención a los jóvenes. Seguidamente entró Rebeca atraída por los ruidos y se sumó a la diversión y finalmente apareció Celestia buscando a su hermana y también se subió en la cama. Ya era 7 los saltadores de cama y 2 de ellos eran las princesas.

—No nos divertíamos así desde que éramos potrillas, Celestia.

—Cierto.

—Ah, me rindo. Si no puedes vencerles únete a ellos—mencionó el padre de Mike sumándose al juego; seguidamente su esposa dio un suspiro y también se unió a la diversión.

Ahora eran 9 los saltadores de cama y 4 eran adultos. Lamentablemente el somier no pudo resistir tanto peso y cedió, la cama se rompió tirando al suelo a los usuarios, estos al principio se quedaron en silencio pero al final acabaron riéndose. Seguidamente a la familia de Mike se le asignó otra habitación.

FIN DEL FANFIC.

* * *

FELIZ AÑO NUEVO, BRONIES Y LECTORES:

En un principio este fic lo cree para reírme un poco de Vulcan, pero luego quise llegar un poco más lejos.

Quise trabajar un poco el personaje de Pink Love. Dado que es una niña pequeña la puse de adorable pero también un poco caprichosa. ¿Te gustó el resultado, amigo Silver?

No es extraño que Apple Bloom pase algún tiempo con la familia de su novio.

 **REBECA Y DARKWING  
** Es agradable ver que en el fondo son amigas aunque se peleen continuamente. En la saga de Silver ya las hemos visto algunas veces apoyándose en el campo de batalla. Aquí las vimos apoyándose contra Blueblood.

 **DARKWING Y LUNA  
** Aquí vimos a Luna ejerciendo de maestra pero también la vimos con un carácter maternal por su discípula y finalmente ambas se confiesan que se quieren como madre e hija.

También fuimos testigos de que por mucho que Darkwing quiera a Luna eso no significa que no la pueda desobedecer en ocasiones aunque luego se arrepienta. Dark como cualquier niña puede tener momentos de cabezonería y desobediencia.

 **MIKE  
** Durante las batallas suele actuar como un potro perfecto, pero dado que en este fic no hubo combates quise que mostrase una faceta más imperfecta. Le vimos teniendo una rabieta con sus dos mejores amigas; también aprovechándose de Vulcan sabiendo lo que a él le ocurría, Mike en su estado de _guerrero resplandeciente_ hubiese intentado ayudar al robot, pero en aquel momento él estaba en fase _potrillo_. Finalmente le vimos jugando con su hermanita en la cama. Ya tendrá tiempo de tomar las armas cuando ataquen los celestes.

 **Gemstone.** Significa piedra preciosa en inglés, según el traductor de Google. Pueden verla en mi deviart.

Darkwing: Un segundo. Cuando Rebeca dijo _«Con Darkwing solo me meto yo. Solo yo tengo derecho a molestarla, porque soy su rival»_ , en ese entonces ¿Rebeca me estaba defendiendo o se estaba justificando a si misma?

Scrittore: Je, je, je. Pues… que cada lector/a piense lo que quiera.

¡Feliz año nuevo a todos!

Un saludo.  
Nos leemos.


End file.
